Speed and Shade
by Alex the summoner
Summary: What happen when Sonic, and Shadow find out they have brothers when the Black Arms return with a differnt Leader. Rated for future chapters. Chapter 2 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

**This is a story about how shocking a secret could be. Like say you have a brother you don't know about...like me. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

**In Station Square**

"Speed how long do you think it's take before we find the two...I mean even though we have two Chaos Emeralds I don't think It'll be easy to find Sonic, and Shadow." A black hedgehog that look just like Shadow but with green highlights said.

"Shade I don't know but all I know is that the second capsule that fell from Ark that day 50 years ago was Shadow and that I'm sure that they are the one who saved Station Square so they must be here." A hedgehog that look exactly like Sonic resonded back. Then they keep on walking intil a human walked up to them...

"Sonic, Shadow I'm so glad I found you, but I though you said you'd be vacationing at your private beach home?" A commander dressed man said to them. "Anyway we need your help to stop, yet another plot by Eggman." He said seeing how confused they look until the black hedgehog grab him.

"You know Sonic, and Shadow...TELL US WHERE THEY ARE NOW!" He scream at the man.

"Shade calm down...excuse me sir but we aren't Shadow and Sonic, I mean we've never seen Sonic and Shadow at all, but we're looking for them." He said. "Please would you kindly tell us where they are?" He ask grabbing a Chaos Emerald.

"Oh Your not Sonic and Shadow...then who are you?" The commander asked, then Shade grabbed him again.

"Tell us what we want first...or else." Shade said.

"Fine." "After they save the world from Eggman, and Metal Sonic, we granted them a free house to stay in for a one month vacation at Chaos Beach, name after the Chaos Emeralds." He explained to the two hedgehogs.

Thank you Commander, and as for your question...My name is Speed, and-" Speed was cut off.

"I'm Shade the second ultimate being." He said

Then Him and Speed threw up the Chaos Emeralds and caught them. "CHAOS CONTROL" They yelled in unison warping out.

* * *

**So how do you like...I Really don't know a lot about Sonic, But I've been a fan ever since the first game came out. Anyway please reveiw.**


	2. The First Meeting

**The First Meeting**

**So only one review, but it was a nice one.**

**The Great Susinko:** Yeah you may have likelast chapter, but I don't think you'll like this one. Anyway thanksfor reviewing.

**Chaos Beach**

"Sonic I know we deserved a long vacation, but shouldn't we be looking for the last two Chaos Emeralds?" Shadow ask Sonic

"No way, we deserve a loooooong vacation after defeating Eggman and Metal Sonic, so just drop it Shadow." Sonic said on a foldable chair with sun glasses on."After our vacation we'll use the other five emeralds to find the lats two 'k" He exclaimed. "So just keep on training"

"Humph...fine." He said gathering power in his hand..."CHAOS SPEAR" He scream throwing spear at Eggman statues.

"Hey, I know what to do to have fun...let's have a fight." Sonic suggested getting out of his chair and throwing off his sun glasses. "SONIC WIND" Sonic scream attacking Shadow.

"Damn...oh that the way you want to play." He said taking out his Shadow rifle."CHAOS BULLETS" He scream attacking Sonic with the rifle.

"Fine let's play." Sonic said taking out his Sonic blaster." CHAOS SHOTS" He screamed firing at Shadow.

"Fine I'll show you my final attack." Shadow said glowing red and running/skating? toward Sonic.

"Same here." Sonic said doing that same thing. Then suddunly Speed and Shade appeared in their crossfire.

"CHAOS." Shadow screamed

"BLAST" Sonic scream as they both blew up next to each other and Speed Shade.

Cough cough Speed and Shade cough from all the dust, then Sonic and Shadow jump back.

"Just who the hell are you?" Shadow exclaimed.

"And how the hell did you get hear?" Sonic did the same

"Sonic, Shadow...is it really you? Speed and Shade ask in unison

"Yes but who are you to ask for our names?" They ask back

Well-BEEB BEEB BEEB INCOMING CALL. A machine inturrupted Speed, then Sonic and Shadow ran into the house.

"Sonic, Shadow, we're sorry to bother you in your vacation, but it seems that Eggman has lunched a new plan to make his Eggamn Empire." The Commander that Speed and Shade had talked to earlier said.

"We got it commander, but we need to find the last two Chaos Emeralds first." Sonic said

"Oh, well before I sent this message to you, two shady charater that look like you two had them." He Explained.

"Humph...thank you sir, hedgehogs out." Shadow said hitting the off button. "You two have the last two emeralds...give them two us." Shadow screamed at them

"No we found these emeralds while y'all we off having a vacation." Shade said to them.

"They're right they beat us to 'em...you look like Shadow, and you look like me...who are y'all?" Sonic ask.

"Well, I'm Shade." He said

"And, I'm Speed." He said "...we're your brothers.

**To be continued...**

**So how did you like. Please review cause I'm new to Sonic Fanfic, and don't really know how I"m doing. Please be truthful...even if that means being brutally honest**


End file.
